


Days of love

by mooni



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, It's really just mentions of other characters but yeah, Mild Sexual Content, Tipsy Westallen, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooni/pseuds/mooni
Summary: "He trails kisses up her neck then on her lips. It’s a messy kiss, they’re in a small area all awkwardly tangled up in each other, both slightly tipsy.Iris felt like she was on cloud nine every time Barry would kiss her like this.In her mind there isn’t really a better feeling than this. Being kissed under a pretty blue dim light by the one person she loves the most. She doesn't think there is somewhere else she would rather be right now.Well maybe there is. If she could do the same exact thing somewhere more private and not in a photobooth at her brother’s wedding then that would be nice. "ORa cute oneshot of westallen celebrating valentines day  :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Days of love

**Author's Note:**

> Some things in *canon* were twisted for the sake of the fic.
> 
> \-- Please be easy on me, this is my first fic after a really rough case of writer's block. I wrote this last night in the middle of the night after having not written anything in over a year! I wasn't going to post but after glancing in fandom i saw some people wishing for some content so I hope you enjoy! x

_Three…_

Iris smiles when she feels Barry’s hot breath on her neck, the slight scent of expensive liquor is staining her skin with every little kiss he’s planting on her.

He trails kisses up her neck then on her lips. It’s a messy kiss, they’re in a small area all awkwardly tangled up in each other, both slightly tipsy (Thanks to Cisco).

Iris felt like she was on cloud nine every time Barry would kiss her like this.

In her mind there isn’t really a better feeling than this. Being kissed under a pretty blue dim light by the one person she loves the most. She doesn’t think there is somewhere else she would rather be right now.

Well maybe _there is._ If she could do the same exact thing somewhere more private and not in a photobooth at her brother’s wedding then that would be nice.

_Two…_

Iris doesn’t know if it is because of the love in the air since it’s the day before valentines or if it’s the excitement caused by the fact her brother and best friend were just happily married but Iris is really happy. She doesn’t remember the last time she felt this overjoyed and carefree.

Valentines was something Iris usually sucked at – especially gift wise – she wasn’t the best domesticated wife but she still enjoyed the little holidays like these.

_One…_

Wally and Linda were supposed to be joining them or at least that’s what they said twenty minutes ago. Linda insisted on “making as many photographic memories as possible so she would never forget this day” but Iris is pretty sure that the newly married couple was dragged away by all the extended family. She wasn’t exactly in a rush to go off and save them from their new in-laws since Barry was still kissing her and all she felt was butterflies.

When Iris pulls back to catch some air she noticed her lip stick has rubbed off and stained his bottom lip.

“You got a little something.” She jokes leaning in to wipe the smudge lipstick off just when the camera decides to flash.

_Snap!_

The clicking noise made them jump but also makes them laugh. Barry gives off a loud chuckle with a goofy smile and Iris imagines if his laugh is what angels singing sounds like. _If so then the above must be joyful_

_Three…_

Once the flash fades away and the timer starts to countdown once more, Barry grabs Iris’s hand and leads her over to his lap and pulls her down to where her back is against his chest.

Iris doesn’t think one person should have as much of a hold on her but as he’s whispering stupid corny jokes in her ear that thought fades away.

He gives her a big kiss on the cheek which made a loud _‘pop’_ sound causing them both to bust out laughing. She doesn’t know if she’s just swooned by anything her husband does or if it’s the glasses of wine and cheap tequila running through her body that makes her laugh _so much_.

It’s also what makes her forget that there is a timer going with big giant numbers counting down directly in front of them.

_Two…_

As they’re laughing Iris notices his grip on her waist tightens wrinkling her dress in the process. It’s a simple dress Iris thinks, it’s pearl pink one neck strap backless and had a slit in the leg. There wasn’t many options to pick from once Linda insisted on doing pearl pink. But Iris _does_ remembers Barry’s face when she walked out of the changing room, he was frozen and speechless blushing slight reddish.

He managed to give Iris butterflies by not even saying anything. He just has that hold.

_One…_

When he kisses her this time around Iris gets a little dizzy and swears she sees stars. She can feel him smiling into the kiss and it makes her feel warm.

She loves his smile, to her it was equivalent to seeing the sun every morning from her balcony.

When they break apart this time they can’t help but laugh again. It may be over nothing but Iris wonders if he thinks about her the way she thinks about him.

_Snap!_

Iris isn’t sure if she wants this night to ever end.

_Three…_

The timer starts up again and Barry rest his head on her shoulder, still squeezing her tightly. He kisses her cheek once more before attempting to compose himself. Iris doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard when in her eyes he’s already perfect.

_Two…_

The chatter from outside rises as the music lowers. They both knew that meant there was a dance break and people eventually were going to want to take photos in the booth. But until someone showed up Iris wanted to soak up this beautiful moment as much as she can.

_One…_

“C’mon smile for this one.” Barry whispered. “We have to have at least one family friendly photo.”

Iris looks in the camera for the first time since they stepped into the booth. That’s when she sees him smiling. It must be contagious Iris thinks. Something about seeing him happy makes her even happier (if that was possible)

_Snap!_

Iris gave off a wide goofy smile for their final picture before Barry turns her face and kisses her like no tomorrow.

“Do we have to go back out and deal with family? I know it’s not even our wedding but I want to stay in here forever.”

“That would be nice.” Iris smiles into his lips. She knew they couldn’t stay in a moment like this forever but before she could say anything else the curtain is opened by her dad who was questioning what was taking them so long in there.

Once they step out of the booth the photo start to print out. They definitely look a little tipsy and even ‘love drunk’ (according to her dad.) And maybe he was right (although she wouldn’t ever say that out loud).

The first one was barely visible. You could make out their blurry cheeky smiles and the colors of their attire but barely. The second one was clearer but you can clearly tell they’ve had too much to drink. The last one was probably her favorite. Their bright smiles and cheeks squished together. Barry had his arms wrapped her waist. It was decent, which is what they were going for.

“These are so great. I’m sticking one of them on our fridge.” Iris laughs as she turns them towards Barry.

“Mmhmm I want one also then. I can put it on my desk at work.”

“Well there’s three copies so you can take one, I’ll take the other, and then the last one can go on our fridge.”

Barry smiles at her. “Sounds good to me.”

The music suddenly started to get louder but this time it was slow and calm. The lights had dimmed out a bit and suddenly Iris was having déjà vu. The calm music reminded her of her own wedding. The music and the guests. Even the lights. It all made her remember the best day of her life. And she was happy her brother and best friend got to experience it too.

She was soon brought back into reality when Barry cleared his throat, “Iris West-Allen…Do you wanna dance with me?” He asked adorably.

She was feeling a little dizzy and actually wanted to sit this one out but with the look he was giving her – The look full of love and admiration – she knew there was no way she would be able to say no.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to dance with anyone else.”

“Not even if someone off your three-list asked?” He teased, taking her hand leading her to the dance floor. “I should’ve never told you about that damn list.” She giggled.

Iris hated dancing, but she loved dancing with Barry.

It was different. In her eyes, it doesn’t feel like dancing with him. She doesn’t care to notice if other people stare or if she’s horrible at it because with his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms hooked around his neck she can’t help but feel like there is nobody else in the world.

It’s special. Her and Barry have always had a different type of intimacy, even when they were just best friends. Barry Allen has always had her heart, even back when she didn’t know it.

“You know what?”

“Hmm?” He mumbled.

“We should go the fair tomorrow…you know for valentines day.”

Barry shot her a familiar look; one she’s seen a few times. “Ever since we were seventeen you’ve always said you hated the fair.”

“Yeah well maybe back then I lied...” There was no maybe about it, _she did_. The only reason Iris would tell Barry that she hated the fair was because he always insisted that they should bring other people. She always wanted to be cheesy and cliché with him but _at the time_ she felt like he didn’t want that with her.

“And why would you lie about that?”

Iris wanted to say, _“Because you always wanted to bring your girlfriend along and I only wanted to spend time with you.”_ Instead “I don’t know, I think it was because you always asked me if I was going to bring someone else. Made me think you wanted to like double date or something.” Is what she ended up saying.

“It’s silly, I know.”

“It’s not silly Iris. I would only ask because I thought _you_ would want to double date. I would’ve taken you the fair any day.” He whispered. “I guess we really got our signals mixed up huh?” 

She couldn’t help but smile softly at his laugh. “Hah, clearly. But it’s all in the past now…and we’re here. Together. Right now, and I think that is all that matters.”

“It’s only you and me Iris.”

~

“Barry where are we going?” Iris asked as she sat in the car blind folded.

After the wedding last night Barry and Iris came home – pretty drunk—and ended up crashing on their couch together.

Even though they promised ‘no big valentines gifts’ this year, Barry never keeps his promise. In true Barry fashion he surprised her with breakfast. But it didn’t even end up getting ate because they got distracted, then, after that hot ‘breakfast’ session (or two…what can she say, they’re in love!), Barry had been blindfolding Iris taking her to random spots (some which were from their childhood).

She usually hated surprises but after Barry insisted on letting him surprise her this _one_ day, she caved and allowed herself to be surprised.

On their way to a third (and apparently final) location Iris was started to get impatient. They had been driving for about fifty minutes give or take and she had no idea what or where they could possibly be going next. She racked her brain for all the places they could go but none were coming to mind. It wasn’t until she heard slight chatter from children and echoes of car doors that she took off her blind fold.

“Barr, where are we?”

“Oh fine…I guess technically we are here. But remember Last night?”

“Bits of it, yeah.”

“You remember before we got totally drunk you said you wanted to go to the fair.”

_Now that she thinks of it, she remembers that conversation (vaguely)_

“So here we are. I wanted the last location to be somewhere we could make those cheesy memories you were half rambling about last night in the uber.”

“I barely remember that chat last night how do you remember that those small conversations?” She joked.

“Eh, I just have good memory.” A small smile crept across his face. “Yesterday was fun, the photobooth especially.” He teased, and if she was able to blush she’s sure her cheeks would be tinted pink. “But I do think we have been a little busy lately. We aren’t even thirty yet and we act like we’re old.”

Iris laughed. They were a pretty old -but young- couple. “I remember when we were dancing last night you said you wanted to go to the fair. So Happy Valentines day.”

Iris leaned over and gave him a kiss. It was long and kind of sloppy given the way they were sitting but she didn’t care. “I love it and I love you.” She said in between kisses.

~

Their first ride was the tilt a whirl which spun them around in small independent circles while also spinning in a bigger circle. The faster they spun around the tighter Iris latched onto Barry’s hand. They laughed and screeched but it was fun.

The second ride was the swings. It was a little calmer for Iris she loved spinning around in a swing as the air blew through her hair but Barry?…not so much. Iris felt so bad that afterwards they took a break so Barry could let the color of his pale skin return to normal. (Iris internally laughed)

As the hours passed they did fun games such as bottle ring toss. (iris figured out that she actually has really good aim) Barry also did Balloon pop and won her a mini stuffed shark wearing a flash jersey. She wasn’t going to stop teasing him about it anytime soon.

(“It’s adorable! I’m going to send a picture to Cisco”

“Please don’t.”)

They did a few others such as, spin the wheel, bean bag toss, a few different versions of water gun games. (which newsflash, Barry Sucked at).

They shared cotton candy, took some stupid selfies. They were definitely having fun. Iris, in a way, felt like she was 18 again.

She never did cheesy stuff like this with her past significant others. Her and Scott never made it past three months and Eddie, well Eddie insisted that they were too old to do silly fun cliché things. Her dates were always so serious and mature. It was nice to have someone who knew that childish side to her too. With Barry, she felt like she could be herself, she always has.

(I mean she wouldn’t had married him if she didn’t)

The sun was soon setting when they made their way towards the Ferris wheel. Iris noticed that Barry seemed hesitant to get on at first but once they sat down and got going he seemed fine. They sat close to each other; hands intertwined as they both felt restless.

It was a fun day but Iris was already getting tired.

Once they started getting higher they noticed the city stretched out beneath them as the sky started to get purple-ish orange.

Iris was awed by the sunset; she also couldn’t pay much attention to it because she noticed Barry staring at her. Iris lied her head on Barry’s shoulder before he spoke, “Hey Iris?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentines day.”

Iris sat up gently before turning to look at him. “Happy Valentines day.” She leaned in slowly and closed the space between them. It wasn’t a rough or desperate kiss; It was soft and passionate. “I love you.” He declared in between kisses.

“Love you the most.”

She was high above the world with barely any sun out and even with the breeze in the sky picking up, Iris still felt warm. _Only with him_

“But really Barr, thank you for today. I really had fun. I forgot how much we miss out on when we don’t go out.” Iris chuckled as she snuggled her way back into Barry’s side.

“Anything for you Iris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> *Feedback is lovely but if you have prompt suggestions I'm down to take some*  
> \-- Mooni


End file.
